Augmented reality involves the overlay of computer-generated images or data on one or more images of a user's actual physical environment, which may be obtained, for example, from an image sensor such as a video camera. The basic concept of augmented reality is not new. U.S. Pat. No. 8,951,128, entitled “Device and Method for an Electronic Tag Game,” describes a device combining a gun and target for facilitating a game of tag using infrared light communications and augmented reality. The device includes infrared transmitters and infrared receives to facilitate omnidirectional two-way communication between two or more devices and a shaped housing facilitating handling of the device by a user.
Additionally, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2013/0225288 A1, entitled “Mobile Gaming Platform System and Method,” describes a universal gaming controller and method for enabling connectivity between at least one physical host and at least one electronic device. The physical host has at least one physical trigger configured to be operated by a user thereof. The controller includes a housing configured to be physically coupled with the physical host and the electronic device, and a connector configured to allow transfer of data between the physical trigger and a port of the electronic device.
The references identified above are hereby incorporated by reference herein, in their entirety.